Un sol caido
by yiana.stif
Summary: Traducción del fanfic de gayshit y basada en los ultimos capitulos de la serie.


No pude evitar el traducir este Fanfic de gayshit, JO! es que es muy lindo!

se ha basado en los ultimos capitulos del manga de Gintama

* * *

**A Fallen Sun**

Se quedó paralizado contemplando lo que había delante de él, sabía que no debía mirar hacia otro lado. Porque simplemente no podía apartar su mirada. Nunca había sentido ningún tipo de malestar al contemplar algo como esto, pero ahora sentía como su estómago se revolvía con el mero hecho de contemplarlo, porque esto era diferente… era completamente diferente.

Instintivamente, colocó su mano derecha en su rostro, y cubrió su boca con ella, no estaba seguro de si vomitaría o no... se amordazó para evitar cometer un acto tan irrespetuoso frente a aquel cuerpo. Se mordió los labios, clavó las uñas en su piel, alrededor de la boca con enojo, provocándose un fuerte dolor, un dolor que no era tanto como el sentir que sus lágrimas iban descendiendo por sus mejillas y acumulándose en el borde de la palma de su mano.

La compostura a la que se había aferrado desesperadamente, se estaba derrumbado, Gintoki esperaba desesperadamente mantenerla, pues era el único que lo mantenía cuerdo, lo único que lo mantenía humano. Sus ojos se abrieron de una manera monstruosa, todas las venas y los músculos de su cuerpo se hicieron visibles en aquel momento. Con un débil jadeo soltó su aliento, aquel había estado reprimiendo por una cantidad incontable de tiempo, y fue sucedido por un grito, un grito que sonó como si perteneciera a un extraña criatura, que era una mezcla de lo humano y animal.

Sus rodillas cedieron y su cuerpo se derrumbó en la desesperación. El color rojo empezó a mezclarse con los hilos de aquel antiguo Yukata blanco. Gintoki con indiferencia extendió ambas manos y tocó el charco de sangre que lo rodeaba. Llevó sus manos delante de él, miró a sus manos manchadas, con horror, terror y asco.

Con todo el control que pudo darle a su cuerpo, giró su mirada hacia aquél cuerpo, a su izquierda, sin poder evitar el incesante temblor de la mano, la acercó y trató de cerrar suavemente sus párpados.

Fue en ese momento que él sabía que todo lo que siempre había admirado y amado en esa chica, se había convertido en poco más que un recuerdo. Vio como aquellos hermosos ojos azules contemplaban el cielo por última vez.

Nunca más volvería a dar la bienvenida al mundo con una sonrisa tan amable y sincero, nunca más volvería a dar la bienvenida a la mañana con una voz infantil, y que nunca más volvería a abrazar el mundo con un abrazo sincero. Nunca más.

Sin poderlo evitar se empezó a sumergir en una tristeza absoluta, forzó una sonrisa débil a aquel rostro ensangrentado y se inclinó hacia el. Tiernamente, le apartó mechones empapados de sangre de la niña y lentamente la besó en la frente.

El sol, como si fuera una señal, burlonamente se empezó a mostrar entre el manto espeso de nubes.

Gintoki reunió sus fuerzas, tomó el paraguas doblado que estaba al lado de la chica, y torpemente se colocó sobre ella, sin ápice de duda abrió aquel paraguas y lo colocó al lado de su cabeza, así ningún solo rayo de sol alcanzaría a asomarse sobre su tranquilo rostro.

Se alejó del cuerpo y tomó una respiración profunda, mirando a lo que parecía ser un sol áspero.

"Kagura, te quiero."

Posteriormente, una suave lluvia comenzó a caer sobre los dos, una lluvia que no hacía más que mezclarse con las lágrimas de él…

"¿Qué es esto, un anime?" ― Él murmuró triste y silenciosamente deseando para sus adentros que Kagura hiciera una respuesta sarcástica, como de costumbre.

Pero no sucedió.

De aquel cadáver no salió ruido alguno, por un segundo su mirada se centró en ella, esperando algo que no iba a suceder. Con un rostro triste comenzó lentamente a alejarse del cuerpo.

"Oh, Gin-chan, si estamos en un anime, ¡quiero ser piloto de combate!" ― Gintoki murmuró en respuesta a sí mismo, en una voz aguda, tal vez como un intento a medias de imitar su voz.

Y, muy ligeramente, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

_Gracias, Gin-chan._

* * *

He cambiado un poco el texto en algunas partes, creo que así queda en un punto en lo que puede gustar a todos.

Espero que os gustara


End file.
